Let Me Love You
by ClockworkAngel98
Summary: The trials and tribulations of Naomily in series 3


**Naomi**

Why was this happening to her? How could someone make her feel this way? This wasn't supposed to happen. Naomi was Naomi and nothing and no one could make her cry. Yet there she was, lying on her bed curled up and crying. Naomi had never cried this long, or this hard over anything or anyone but that just proved everything she felt was real. Yesterday, walking away from Emily at the lake was one of the hardest and most gut-wrenching things she had ever done and now as she lay on her bed Emily's anguished cry would not fade from her mind. _"So be brave and want me back!"_ But Naomi couldn't be brave, she had spent so long fighting, so long trying to deny the feelings boiling up inside her and now they had all come flooding out, bringing cascades of tears with them. She sobbed and clutched the note Emily had left tightly to her chest. Naomi thought over all the times she had cried, which was only recently and realized every time it had been over Emily. The way she felt, the way Emily made her feel and the times she had hurt Emily. Emily. Everything, every pore, strand and essence of her being was consumed by the one redheaded girl. Naomi had never felt this way about someone before and she wanted it to go away. Whenever she felt something, let her walls come down, she was the one who ended up being hurt and Naomi didn't want to be hurt again. Yet she was hurting now, more than ever. All she wanted was for the pain to stop, the clenching in her gut, the throbbing in her chest and the pounding in her head. All lead back to one girl, Emily. For such a small girl she sure caused a lot of problems, despite herself, Naomi laughed and shook her head in dismay. Then the knife-like feeling to her chest returned and the crying resumed, and continued into the night.

Naomi got ready, her eyes red and puffy from all the crying she had been doing , she walked out onto the landing and entered her mother's room "Mum I know it's early but…" She trailed off as Kieran's head popped out from under the covers, there lay her mum looking happy and content, the complete opposite to Kieran who looked as if he wanted to throw up.

"Naomi…"

"This is my fucking house." She protested, her voice hoarse, she turned round and stormed out of the house, disgusted at Kieran's actions. It was only yesterday he was trying to kiss her and now he was screwing her mother! "Naomi, oh for the love of God would you stop will ya?" Kieran chased her out of the house, covering what was left of his modesty and dignity. "I came here looking for you, to apologise!" his words fell on deaf ears as Naomi continued down the path and hopped on her bike, ignoring the rest of his words as yet more tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"Fuck off!" she yelled over her shoulder at Kieran disappearing behind her as she pedalled away from her house.

Naomi let out a shaky breath as she walked away from the havoc Cook and the other students were leaving in their wake. She passed a blazing car and shook her head in dismay, she may have lost the election but at least she lost fairly, Naomi wasn't a one for cloak and dagger politics. She would rather have the cold hard truth, and that's what made the whole fiasco with Emily so much more difficult. Naomi liked to know the truth about everything, except this. When she kissed Cook it felt good at first and then it all changed, his roaming hands left a feeling of numbness, not tingles like when Emily had done the same at the lake. Everything turned dirty and above anything, like a betrayal. She continued walking round back to where her bike was chained up. She quickly looked over her shoulder for any sign of red hair but there was none to be found. She swung her leg over the cool metal and pedalled away from the screeching students and rioting school.

"The people who make us happy are never the people you'd expect." Gina Campbell spoke gently to her daughter, seeing the pain behind her eyes. She had finally taken more notice in her daughter and promptly kicked the 13 other people living with them out. "So when you find someone, you've got to cherish it." Naomi looked down and sniffed, her mother's words ringing true. Gina got up and brushed her daughter's hair to the side, gently placing a kiss on her forehead. Naomi thought over her mother's words. When she was with Emily, she felt she didn't need to hide, didn't need to be the emotionless bitch she was known to be. She could truly be herself around the redheaded girl. Naomi sighed and put her head in her hands. What her mum said was exactly right; when Emily first kissed Naomi she thought it was down to drink and drugs but it _had _felt good and then again at Pandora's party. Not only did she make her feel good, Emily made Naomi feel loved and that was exactly what she needed.

Naomi walked up the Fitch household, the lights were off but she knew Emily was home, she needed Emily to be home. Standing on the doorstep she rang the doorbell. The silence was killing Naomi, because in the silence all you had was the truth. Emily's footsteps reached Naomi's ears and her heart thundered in her chest, she wondered how Emily couldn't hear it. Naomi looked in through the translucent glass. "I'm not going to open the door, my face is all puffy. I've been crying a bit." Emily's hoarse voice filtered through the door.

"I don't care." Naomi answered quickly, wanting to see Emily so badly it hurt and besides it wasn't like her eyes weren't red either. Emily showed no signs of revoking her statement so Naomi slid to the floor outside. Emily peered out through the glass and sat down on the other side of the door. Naomi spoke again "I do want someone, need someone, and you're it." Emily let out a shaky breath

"And?" she choked out

"And when I'm with you I feel like a better person, I feel happier, less alone; less lonely." Naomi spoke; her voice cracking, the pain evident in her voice. Emily reached her hand out through the cat-flap in her door and Naomi took her hand gratefully. "But it's not as simple as that, being with someone is it."

"Isn't it?" Emily replied, pressing her lips together to stop a sob escaping.

"No," Naomi sniffed "I mean I don't know, I mean I don't think so." She sucked in a breath "I mean…" The blonde started to cry, tears streaming down her face "Can we just sit like this, for a bit?" Emily's heart broke at the girl's voice and the tears she had failed to hold in flowed more freely.

"Yeah we can," Naomi gripped the redhead's hand tighter within both of her own "For a bit." The feel of Emily's hand against her own was more of a comfort than Naomi had ever experienced. Emily was more of a comfort. Everything made sense when Naomi was with Emily but then as soon as they were apart; reality hit and it all got muddled up again. Naomi sighed, enjoying the silence but at the same time not. The truth lingered between them like a dark smoke, filtering through their minds but never through their mouths. Naomi overheard Emily sniffling through the door and she squeezed her hand tighter but Emily pulled away "This isn't some experiment Naomi. If you're not sure about this, not willing to actually be arsed then I'm done." More tears streamed down Naomi's face and unbeknownst to her, down Emily's "I'm tired of always being the one who picks up the pieces, mine and yours." Emily walked away from the door and back up to her room. Naomi sat on the doorstep and put her hand to her mouth to stifle a sob, but let it escape anyway. She cried, harder than she ever had and ran from the Fitch household and the awful truths that lingered there.

**Emily**

Emily hadn't spoken to Naomi in a week; that was okay with her, Naomi hadn't spoken to her either. If she wasn't willing to put out then what was the point in it all? She sighed as she walked into class, but despite her resignation she couldn't help the thundering in her chest or the fluttering in her stomach whenever she saw Naomi. It had been there for so long now, how could it just go away? The answer was it couldn't. Emily wanted to forget Naomi, forget the way she felt about her but it was impossible. She ignored her heart and went with her head; she sat down as far away from Naomi as possible and tried to focus on the lesson.

_What was this girl's problem?_ Emily pondered as Freddie's sister looked at her closely, almost as if she was inspecting her. "It's uncanny." Karen mused and Emily furrowed her brows _What the hell?_

"What?"

"He's definitely in there." Karen motioned to Freddie's bedroom as JJ knocked but got no answer.

"Freddie?" JJ called

"Yeah, I'm er just a bit busy at the minute J, sorry." Freds called from inside the door

"Oh okay, we'll do this another time then." JJ replied and turned away

"Oh for Pete's sake." Emily said exasperated and took matters into her own hands and walked forward towards the door. "Get out of the way." She opened the door and both her and JJ's eyes popped out of their sockets at the sight that was inside Freddie's room. Katie was sat very clearly on top of a naked Freddie with her back to the group assembled at the door. _Jesus fucking Christ…_ Karen cleared her throat and both Katie and Freddie turned to see the three at the door. Katie's eyes widened and she rolled off Freddie, grabbing some of the covers to conceal herself and Freddie both.

"Now does everybody know each other?" Karen asked and Emily understood Karen's earlier exclamation.

"Oh that's great, thanks Karen!" Freddie groaned

"For fucks sake Katie what are you doing?" Emily asked, furious at her sister's actions

"I'm doing the great fucking Northern Run, what does it look like I'm doing?" she snapped back; JJ spoke next

"Guys could we just-" but Emily cut him off

"Katie, why didn't you tell me?" Emily furrowed her brows, _what was she thinking? _

"Oh I'm sorry; maybe my poster application hasn't reached you yet." Katie replied icily "Now do you mind, we're kind of in the middle of something?"

"But that's not right…" JJ spoke but Emily was focusing on her sister, practically shaking her head in disbelief, Katie had hit low but this was rock bottom.

"It's a free country JJ, maybe my weirdo sister's up for it?" Katie suggested with a smirk

"No that's ridiculous, Emily's gay and I wanted to talk to you Freds but we can do this another time-" Emily's face morphed into shock, as did Katie's, Freddie closed his eyes in dismay. _No, no, no, no, no! What the hell was he thinking!? Fuck, fuck, fuck! _JJ then realised what he'd said and widened his eyes "Uh oh…"

"That's not true…is it Ems? Because you promised me that wasn't true!" Katie protested against JJ's words and Emily looked up nervously from under her eyelashes, the room was deadly silent. Tears welled in Emily's eyes and she sighed heavily as she turned from the doorway. She rushed down the stairs and out of the door, slamming it behind her. Tears streamed down her face like rivers as she rushed down the street. _How could he have said that?_ She shook her head and lifted a hand to her mouth to try and stifle the sobs that were rising in her chest. She had gone to counselling to try and help to be more honest with people, in reality she should have just gone to JJ, Emily's red hair flayed out behind her as she ran, not knowing where to go, what to do or who to turn to.

**Naomi**

"No Emily?" that one question, one inquisitive yet knowing glance almost broke Naomi. She opened her mouth to deny it, deny the accusation, deny her feelings and deny the truth, almost as if Effy had read Naomi's mind she interrupted "Truth." She sighed

"That obvious?"

"Don't have to be a genius to work it out." Effy replied in her typical Effy manner "So?"

"So I'm straight." Naomi tried to lie but Effy saw through it in an instant

"Sure about that?" Naomi's mouth twitched and her eyes glazed over she sighed slightly and gulped.

"Would I regret it if I said no?"

"Probably, but not because of me." Effy smiled and Naomi couldn't have been happier to talk to her. She smiled one-sidedly in response and looked down for a moment

"We're objects of lust." Naomi joked

"It making you feel good?"

"Not really." Naomi shook her head

"So I suggest, we go in there and get so monumentally fucked up that we forget all about…" she trailed off as her eyes wandered off to the side, Naomi followed Effy's gaze and it landed on Freddie, and of all people Katie.

"No, oh my God."

"No…"

"That's fucked up…" Naomi smiled slightly

"No." Effy said again

"You love him?" The blonde questioned

"No." Effy said, but with not much conviction

"Oh yes, you love the lips!" Naomi said, loving the fact that she finally had one up on Effy. It was a rare occurrence and she was revelling in it. "Oh my God, go on lie to me, I wanna see this."

"Effy, Naomi, here come! No pay, friends do not pay!" Thomas called from over Effy's shoulder; Naomi shook her head and followed Effy to the front of the queue. "Isn't this great? I sold a wacker load of tickets!" Thomas exclaimed, ever cheerful and unawares of the events that had previously transpired. "Freddie, Katie, here come, come!" Thomas spotted the others and Effy visibly grimaced. The new couple jumped the queue "Welcome, welcome mes amis!" Naomi looked over at Effy and smiled sadly. "Hey." Katie said to Naomi quietly and the blonde was confused

"Aren't you gonna be bitchy to me Katie?" She asked, eyebrows raised expectantly

"Yeah, sure, give me time." She said unconvincingly, Naomi furrowed her brows. _What was this girl on about?_

"Listen guys, everything is great, it's super great." Thomas said trying to lighten the mood "Look more friends!" He pointed along the street and sure enough there was Cook, grinning and yelling like a fool with JJ wandering along behind him.

"Jesus Christ…" Freddie groaned, Thomas exclaimed something in French and added

"Everyone is together, Panda is coming and Emily is already here."

"Where?" Katie asked and she and Naomi both looked at each other, equal looks of uncertainty passing over their features.

Naomi walked home in the early hours of the morning, finally making it to her house. She opened the door and snuck in, forgetting for a moment that only her mum and Kieran were in the house now that all the nutters and hippies had been kicked out. She sighed contentedly as she lay on her bed, tonight had been eventful but after all the drama had turned out pretty damn amazing. Naomi smiled to herself and realised she probably looked like one of the nutters who used to live here. She almost laughed then realised she really _would_ be crazy if she went that far. Instead she lay in silence staring up at the patch of ceiling she had been staring at for as long as she could remember. Thoughts of Emily filtered their way into her mind, seeing that she was in her form on the first day of school, the flashes of red hair that always seemed to be in the corner of her eye, her campaign and the day by the lake. The most painful memory was from only a week before when they had been on Emily's doorstep. Naomi squeezed her eyes shut, trying to block out the memory. She refused to think about that right now, or ever for that matter. Today was a new day and she planned to start it off happy.

"Naomi, someone's here for you!" Gina's voice echoed around the walls and Naomi groaned as she rolled out of bed, literally. She peeled herself of the floor and a lock of blonde hair settled in her line of vision. Naomi blew it out of the way and pulled on some clothes. The blonde trudged down the stairs and turned into the kitchen, she stopped in her tracks when she saw the familiar red hair of Emily Fitch. "I'll leave you two girls alone." Naomi's mother walked from the kitchen, giving Naomi's shoulder a tentative squeeze. Emily looked at Naomi and pressed her lips together nervously. Naomi sat opposite her at the table.

"So…" Naomi began

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. I can't stand not talking to you, it's killing me." Emily blurted out all in one go, her eyes watering "It was stupid and irrational and I'm just so sorry." Naomi sat, unsure of how to react to the redhead's words. In the end she settled for smiling

"I know, I'm sorry too." She reached forward and grasped Emily's hand "C-can we give this a go? I-I really don't know what to do here but maybe…" she trailed off as Emily leant forward and placed a gentle kiss to Naomi's lips.

"You have no idea how long I've waited for you to say that." Emily smiled as she pulled away from the kiss. Naomi squeezed Emily's hand and got up, going to sit next to the redhead.

"I-I have no idea what to do in this…situation." She began "I-I've never done this before and I don't know how these things work."

"Well it goes a little like this." Emily pressed a quick kiss to Naomi's cheek "And if you're good it goes pretty much like this." Emily cupped Naomi's face in her hand and kissed her passionately. The blonde responded quickly after her initial shock and leaned into the kiss. They pulled away breathless after a while

"I think I could get used to this." Naomi grinned

"You better." Emily smiled and entwined her fingers in Naomi's.

Naomi lay upstairs, lazily watching the TV with her arm around Emily's shoulder. They were propped up slightly by the headboard. The TV played on but neither was really listening, Emily snuggled into the blonde's neck and smiled against the tanned skin. Naomi smiled herself, a knock sounded on her door and she jumped away from Emily "Yeah?" she called

"Just brought you girls some drinks, can you open the door; my hands are kind of full. I only just managed to knock without spilling them" Gina chuckled and Naomi clambered off the bed to get the door for her mother. Naomi thought she heard Emily sigh but ignored it. Sure enough her mum was outside with a tray, two glasses and some crisps.

"Thanks mum."

"No problem Nomes." Gina laughed and Naomi grumbled at the nickname, Emily also chuckled at this and Naomi shot her a dirty look. Gina smiled and Naomi wasn't sure if the look that passed through her eyes was from watching her daughter finally have a true friend or if she suspected something more. Naomi gulped and took the tray from her mother. "Is there a particular time you need to be home Emily?"

"No, don't think so as long as it's not like 3am or something like that." Emily smiled

"Okay, well you just let me know and I'll give you a lift back home." Gina said nonchalantly

"Oh that's okay, I'll just-"

"No I insist, just tell me when you're ready." Emily smiled

"Thank you, I appreciate it."

"No problem Emily." Gina smiled again and turned, winking at Naomi, fucking _winking._ Naomi groaned inwardly as her mother left the room and Emily tried not to giggle. They made short work of the crisps, or rather Emily did. For being small that girl could sure eat. They watched a couple more movies, made out quite a lot and eventually Naomi asked if Emily could stay over. Gina agreed and Emily rang her mum, leaving out that it was Naomi's she was staying at. Naomi smiled to herself as Emily lay asleep next to her, _maybe this could work…_ She thought just before sleep claimed her.

"Could I have a drink, my throats as rough as a pigs arse." Naomi barked a laugh and nodded, she got up off the bed, unwrapping her arm from around Emily and made her way downstairs. Gina was in the kitchen. Naomi ignored her and went straight to the fridge

"She seems nice." Gina observed after a minute of uncomfortable silence

"Yeah she is."

"I'm happy for you." Her mother said cryptically and Naomi turned to face her

"What's that supposed to mean?" She asked defensively

"It means I'm glad you finally found someone who makes you happy." Gina replied with a slight smile and Naomi's heart thundered in her chest

"I don't know what you-" but her mother cut her off

"Yes, you do. I've seen the way you look at her; I've told you before the people who make us happy are never the people you'd expect. It doesn't matter who they are or what other people think, if you're happy that's all that matters and if Emily makes you happy then you've got to cherish it." Naomi's eyes welled with tears. Her mum didn't care, her mum was happy for her, she liked Emily. Naomi let a few tears fall and smiled, pulling her mum into a hug, a very rare occurrence indeed.

"Thank you, thank you so much." She sobbed quietly

"Don't thank me for the truth." Gina replied and pulled away "Now go back up there and have fun." Naomi smiled again and Gina returned the gesture. The young blonde picked up the glasses with a small smile playing at the corners of her mouth as she walked back up to the redhead that awaited in her bedroom.


End file.
